starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Malice
History Johann Bühler was born in Salzburg, Austria in 1979, and grew up there. In 1998, he graduated his high school with honors and his parents sent him to UCLA. Here he turned out to be a promising, young chemist. But one day, his experiments went wrong. He mixed the wrong substance into the concoction, creating an explosive reaction. His left arm were almost cut off by a piece of metal, and he passed out. When he woke up a few minutes later, he was amazed by the fact that his body had regenerated itself completely. He were banned from UCLA, and moved to New York where he changed his name to John Bates. Once there, he began to discover his new-won abilities. He conducted some experiments, leading him to the conclusion that the exploding concoction had caused a number of latent mutations to evolve in him. Unfortunately, the formula had been destroyed in the explosion, so there was no way to reproduce it. Johann got an apartment in Manhattan and a job as a professor at NYU. He soon discovered the existence of other "supers", but kept out of their rivalries. Finally after a year, he made a suit and became Malice. After pulling a heist, he laid low for a while. Then, after a year, he founded The Triumvirate, made up by Malice, Night Lord and Succubus. They did two heists before Night Lord betrayed Malice. Malice knocked out Night Lord and delivered him to the police, ending Night Lord's involvement with the Triumvirate and earning the hatred of Night Lord. Soon after, Moonsong joined the Triumvirate. After several heists, Moonsong was arrested by government agents and brought to a secret prison facility. The government employees planned to experiment on her to find out how Moonsong changed into her 'Nightmare Form', and possibly use the knowledge to their own benefit. Malice, always protective of Trish, could not allow this to happen. He managed to discover the location of the prison facility, and alongside Succubus he raided the prison and freed Trish. She and Succubus went to hiding in Liechenstein, while Malice stayed behind... Malice, in the guise of John Bates, currently holds professorates at New York University and Empire State University. Powers Strength Level Malice possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. Superhuman Powers Malice possesses multiple superhuman powers, such as telekinetic abilities enabling him to levitate and manipulate living beings and inanimate objects psionically. He can also use his telekinesis to fly. This power is so advanced, that he can outrun most helicopters and smaller planes. Malice also possesses an accelerated healing factor based on his physiology. While most normal humans heal injuries over a long period of time, Malice's healing factor speeds up that natural process. Malice's natural healing has been advanced to the point where he can heal extensive injuries (such as broken limbs) in a matter of hours to days. This factor gives him a higher resistance to poisons and toxins, and he can recover from almost any injury. The more extensive the injury, the longer the healing time will be. In addition, Malice also has the superhuman ability to generate what he calls his "fireworks:" energy globules that vary in degrees of power and intensity. The globules obey his mental control, traveling where he directs them, arranging themselves in balls, streamers, and other shapes, and exploding when he wishes. These combinations may result in anything from a multitude of colorful sparkles capable of temporarily blinding a person to a fairly powerful detonation, capable of smashing tree trunks or metal objects. He can absorb these "fireworks" back into his own body without harm to himself. Lastly, Malice possesses vast telepathic powers enabling him to read minds, project his thoughts into the minds of others, and stun or even destroy the minds of opponents with telepathic "mental bolts." These powers also make him immune to the telepathic powers of other mutants. Other Powers In addition to his own supernatural powers, his suit grants Malice certain lesser abilities, such as: * Infrared and ultraviolet vision * Enhanced resistance to kinetic energy, including but not limited to almost complete invulnerability to bullets and most blades * Increased pain resistance, as the suit absorbs much of the blow from kinetic energy * Increased heat resistance Limitations Malice can lift up to 1,000 kg using his telekinesis without straining himself. Maximum weight for him is around 3,500 kg, but a weight that heavy strains his body rapidly. He is also limited in the fact that he is largely pacifistic - in his entire career, he had never killed or seriously injured a single soul. This also serves him well, though, as his reluctance to kill or injure means that the U.S. government places less emphasis on his capture than they rightly should. Skills and Equipment Weapons Apart from the energy globes, Malice doesn't use weaponry. Special Skills Malice is a genius, and holds doctorates in Biochemistry, Genetics and Physics. His vast knowledge allows him to manipulate genes in living beings to reshape, reduce, enhance genetic mutations, even to the point of being able to awaken latent mutations in subjects. His pacifistic nature means that he has never used this knowledge, however - yet, anyway... Servants Malice occasionally makes use of the so-called Triumvirate Droids; mechanical androids who obeys only him. The most famous occasion so far was the Raid on Hollsworth. Current Threads Category:Characters (WH)Category: Males (WH)Category:X-MenCategory:Featured ArticleCategory:VillainsCategory:Jagtai (WH)Category:Mutants